Oracle 104: Oh, My Child! The "Oh, My Mama" Kid Turned Into Chaser
Oracle 104: Oh, My Child! The "Oh, My Mama" Kid Turned Into Chaser (ああ、私の子供！ "ああ、私のママ" キッドはチェイサーになった Ā, watashi no kodomo! "Ā, watashi no mama" kiddo wa cheisā ni natta) is the one hundred-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Mashiro Mochizuki as the new Chariot Fighter Chaser. Synopsis Anaira sent Mashiro to her mother's secret hideout to unlock the child's curiosity. Then Mashiro saw the Chariot Unlocker and the Chaser Key which was confiscated from Rie a month ago. And when the Chariot Soldiers started to wreak havoc again, she used the Chariot Fighter Equipment to transform herself into Chariot Fighter Chaser. Through this, she can finally speak directly without uttering "Oh, my mama" phrase, and her speech defect was finally already gone. Plot The next day after the birthday celebration, Mashiro remembered about Anaira's birthday wish. Then she said "Oh, my mama" to Akiko in a questionnable manner, asking can the Armored Fighters defeat the Chariots and restore peace in Hirakawa City. Akiko said that they definitely can do their mission in order to save the future of the city. Then Mashiro asked "Oh, my mama" again in a questionnable manner, asking if she could be an Armored Fighter too. Then Akiko said that she must ask Anaira about that. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira saw her photos in her mobile phone which was taken in her birthday party, reminiscing all the events happened last night. Then Irie came to her office and asked her what was she doing. Anaira said that she looked all her photos taken in her birthday party last night. Irie, on the other hand, told her that Akiko called her a while ago just to call her about Mashiro. Still in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked Akiko why did she called her. Akiko said that her daughter, Mashiro, wants to explore something about Armored Fighters. Mashiro, on the other hand, uttered "Oh, my mama" continuously, begging at Anaira to explore the world of Armored Fighters. Because she don't want to let the child's wish to be failed, Anaira said that she will let Mashiro experience to be an Armored Fighter, making the child uttered "Oh, my mama" again, thanking her for granting her wish, and hugged Anaira tightly. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa can't believe that he was defeated again by Anaira even he's in an upgrade form. He thought that the Magnum Ray Key has a defect, that's why he was getting defeated easily. And when he saw the back of the said Chariot Key, it was marked as "Prototype Version", making his thought was a mistake. Because of this, he must underwent his Chariot Key for several tests before using in his next battles against the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Anaira sent Mashiro to her mother's secret hideout in Mochida St. to explore about the Armored Fighters. Mashiro uttered "Oh, my mama" again, expressing that she was amazed what she saw at the laboratory room. Anaira explained to Mashiro about the laboratory room where her mother, Erika, doing her experiments about the Armored Fighter Equipment which they had today. Then Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" in a questionnable manner, asking if Erika created the Armor Keys they had. Anaira said to her that her mother created only the Armor Keys for the base forms, while the Armor Keys for the upgraded forms were created by nature hundreds and/or thousands of years ago. In Hirakawa City Hall, after she celebrated Anaira's birthday last night, Kyoko still to do some paper works. On the other hand, Hiroko came to the office. Kyoko asked her what was she doing, and Hiroko said to her that she still also doing her paper works. Then she asked her again if she enjoyed in the birthday party last night. Hiroko said that she enjoyed in the birthday celebration last night. Meanwhile, Irie received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Yutaka St. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, Mikoto asked Irie what she will going to do. Irie said to her that she will help her fellow Armored Fighters to fight against the Chariots, and left the office. In Erika's secret hideout in Mochida St., Mashiro saw a Chariot Fighter Equipment placed in a cabinet. Then she saw a combination lock located at the door of the cabinet wherein anyone can press the correct combination code to open the cabinet. Since she doesn't know how can she open the cabinet, Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" in a questionnable manner, calling Anaira to ask her what was the correct combination code to open the cabinet. Anaira, on the other hand, came in and asked Mashiro why she need to open the cabinet. Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" continuously, explaining that she was curious about the belt and the key placed inside, and which needs to be open the cabinet to examine what kind of belt and key was. As they reached Yutaka St., Irie and other Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their armor form and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Back to Erika's secret hideout, Anaira pressed the correct combination code and the door of the cabinet was opened. Then she took the Chariot Unlocker and Chaser Key to explain about these. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked his Chariot Fighters if they already gave an order to the Chariot Soldiers to wreak havoc in Hirakawa City. Triskaide said that they've already gave them orders to attack Hirakawa City, and they need to give again the orders to other groups of Chariot Soldiers to attack again the city. Meanwhile, Anaira explained to Mashiro that the Chariot Unlocker which was the Chariot Empire counterpart of Armor Unlocker, while the Chaser Key was one of the Chariot Keys which was the Chariot Empire counterpart of the Armor Keys. Then Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" continuously in a questionnable manner, asking if the Chariot Unlocker and the Chaser Key was dangerous to anyone who can use. Anaira explained that just like the Armored Fighter Equipment, the Chariot Fighter Equipment was not dangerous to anyone who can wear and use, but it depends to the user if he or she can use the said equipment for good or evil purposes. Meanwhile, Irie and other Armored Fighters continuously defeating the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Irie declared the entire Yutaka St. was already cleared. In her office at the Senate, Erika told her assistant that she must head on to the Session Hall to do session works immediately, and she needs to do her task in the office, and left afterwards. After Erika left, her assistant started performing her task in the office right away, so that Erika will not be mad at her if she didn't do her job on the dot. After explaining to Mashiro about the Chariot Fighter Equipment, Anaira told her that she will return the equipment right away back to the cabinet, but she received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching to Mochida St. Because of this, she told Mashiro that she will be heading on outside the hideout, while she will be staying inside, and Mashiro agreed. As she went outside of the secret hideout, Anaira transformed herself into Armored Meister 01 Ultimate Upgrade Mode and started facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center, Irie and other Armored Fighters saw Chihiro and other news reporters, as well as Rigor and his kids, who were inside the office. Then Irie asked her what they were doing, and Chihiro said that they came just to talk to Anaira about important matters. Hiroyo, on the other hand, said that her older sister was not around, and she will returning back to her office later on. Rigor, meanwhile, said to Chihiro that Anaira was busy on her personal matters. As she staring at the Chariot Fighter Equipment, Mashiro felt curious on how to use the said equipment. Since Anaira continued fighting against the Chariot Soldiers and the said equipment was used during the battle, Mashiro took the said and went outside of the hideout. While fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira saw Mashiro heading outside while carrying the Chariot Unlocker and the Chaser Key. Then she asked what she will going to do, and Mashiro continuously saying "Oh, my mama", explaining that she will help her in her battle using the Chariot Fighter Equipment. Anaira asked Mashiro again if she's serious to help her using the equipment, despite of having a speech defect and she doesn't know the command to transform into an armor form. Then Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" again, asking what was the henshin command to transform into an armor form using the Chariot Fighter Equipment. As Anaira said to her that "Chariot Unlock" was the henshin command, Mashiro finally uttered the said henshin command for the Chariot Fighter Equipment. Then she placed the Chariot Unlocker on her waist, activated the Chaser Key and inserted it on the key slot of the unlocker. As her speech defect was started to diminish while she saw Anaira continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Mashiro utterly said that she's gonna help Anaira to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, which she can't believe that what was she heard from her. Then Mashiro shouted "Chariot Unlock!" and twisted the key clockwise to transform herself into Chariot Fighter Chaser. Anaira, on the other hand, can't believe that Mashiro became Chariot Fighter Chaser just to help her to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Mashiro, on the other hand, said to Anaira that she will definitely help her in the battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Equipped with Chariot Saber, Mashiro swiftly defeated the Chariot Soldiers in a row. As she saw the kid defeating the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira continuously defeating other Chariot Soldiers using her Armored Naginata. As the battle ends, Anaira and Mashiro used their respective finishers -- the Meister Ultimate Charge and the Chaser Dash -- to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira thanked Mashiro for helping her in a battle. Mashiro, on the other hand, asked her if she's already speak directly. Anaira said to her that she 's already speaking directly since the speech defect was finally gone, which Mashiro felt happy and thanked her afterwards. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 84, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 09, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 39, and Never Surrender episode 68. *Mashiro Mochizuki was the third Chariot Fighter Chaser after Hiroyo Takahata (who was brainwashed and turned into Cyan) and Rie Matsuoka (who was been an ally of the Chariots). But unlike them, Mashiro was the only Chariot Fighter Chaser not to be an evil. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes